coronetfandomcom-20200214-history
World Trade Center
The World Trade Center of Coronet is the centerpiece of Arcadia Phase I and the hallmark of Coronet, and an exact replica of the former World Trade Center in Manhattan. It was officially completed on September 11, 2017, on the 16th anniversary of the 9/11 attacks that destroyed the original complex. Construction Construction officially began in March of 2017, with the general shell of the complex completed by April 4 of that year. However, within the next few months the complex underwent the post-construction exterior and interior renovation that was required to be completed before the unveiling of the complex to the public. The main buildings were generally complete by July of 2017, leaving the final touches to be finished only. The World Trade Center officially opened to the public on September 11, 2017. Impact The World Trade Center was one of the first complexes built in Coronet. Being a modern complex of architectural fascination and design excellence, the World Trade Center became Coronet's hallmark almost instantly. Before it was even complete, it has inspired numerous citywide projects, began the major development plan of Arcadia, and to this day, represents Coronet's public image. The World Trade Center has proven to be highly effective in marketing and publicizing. It is currently known as the most accurate Minecraft replica of the original Manhattan World Trade Center. General Layout Just like the original complex, the World Trade Center of Coronet is comprised of seven buildings, a central plaza, an underground shopping center, and a metropolis of sub-level mechanics that service the complex each and every day. Twin Towers The North and South Towers, collectively known as the Twin Towers, are the most iconic buildings of Coronet. Each tower has 43 full floors, including four mechanical levels, two sky-lobbies, special-use floors open to the public, and massive two-tiered marble lobbies. The towers are 183 meters tall from street level to roof, and the North Tower has a 48 meter tall antenna mast atop the roof. Each tower has a 27 x 27 dimension with chamfered corners. Top of the World Observatories The Top of the World Observatories are located on floor 41 of the South Tower, and includes a food eatery, a photo-shoot studio, seating areas, quirky gadgets and spectacular viewing areas overlooking all of Arcadia. On fair-weathered days, the rooftop viewing platform is open to visitors and accessible by two transfer escalators. Windows on the World Windows on the World is a collection of fine-dining restaurants, bars and events spaces on floor 41 of the North Tower. The main restaurant, Windows on the World, is an opulent, formal restaurant in a muted atmosphere, and is Arcadia's highest-up and most well-known restaurant. Wild Blue is a more casual steakhouse located off the World Promenade. The Greatest Bar on Earth offers both a small lunch menu and "wine book", as well as weekly mixology classes. In addition, the Windows on the World complex includes a sizable events ballroom. Marriott Hotel The World Trade Center complex also includes a nine-story luxury Marriott hotel. The Marriott has been awarded four diamonds from the AAA and is designated as a five-star hotel. The hotel offers three restaurants, a gift shop, direct access to the Twin Towers' lobbies, ballrooms, a full-service gym on the top floor, and close to 50 rooms. Seven World Trade Center 7 World Trade Center, also known as the Salomon Brothers Building, is a 25-story red granite building just north of the main complex. It is home to the Coronet Emergency Defense Center. Other Buildings 4, 5, and 6 World Trade Center are three-story buildings surrounding the central courtyard of the complex. Smaller annex offices are housed in these buildings, and 6 World Trade Center's concourse level is home to the Coronet Customhouse. Austin J. Tobin Plaza The Austin J. Tobin Plaza is the courtyard at the center of the whole complex. All the main buildings of the complex surround the Austin J. Tobin Plaza. The plaza offers a multitude of seating areas, food kiosks, an iconic fountain featuring Fritz Koenig's "The Sphere", and a seasonal music stage. It is elevated one full story up from street level. Mall at the World Trade Center The Mall at the World Trade Center is the concourse-level shopping center of the World Trade Center complex, located directly below the plaza. The mall offers over 80 stores and services, including designer fashion stores, boutique gift shops, restaurants, music/video stores, and kiosks. It is currently the largest and most popular shopping mall in Coronet.Category:Skyscrapers Category:Centerpieces Category:Complexes